


当旅舍只有一间房的时候

by Flaureland



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaureland/pseuds/Flaureland





	1. Chapter 1

＋＋＋

白驹过隙，距离贝雷丝苏醒并回归青狮子学级已过去数月，芙朵拉明亮热烈的夏天也已迎来尾声。蝉声隐去行踪，空气也褪去了灼人的炽热。夜晚来临的时候，风已渐渐转为温凉，像恋人温柔的呼吸一样掠过菲力克斯颈间。

这个季节，最适合挥剑。走在去训练场的路上，菲力克斯这么想。

法嘉斯坐落在芙朵拉大陆北方，而加尔古·玛库大修道院则要偏南得多，虽然菲力克斯一年到头都不曾中止剑术的训练，但他毕竟还是法嘉斯王国土生土长的。这里的夏季对他来说还是太严苛了，汗水常常糊得他睁不开眼睛。至于冬天，菲力克斯不太喜欢冬天。但他暂时还不明白为什么。

“啊！菲力克斯——你果然在这里！”远远地，训练场门口一个娇小的绿头发少女一边招手一边向他一路小跑过来，跑得苹果似的小脸红扑扑的。

芙莲？西提司那只母鸡的小鸡崽子，平时被母鸡翅膀护得训练用剑都摸不到。天又快黑了，就算是大修道院也不安全。她来干什么？

“是你啊。什么事？”虽然有些诧异，但菲力克斯并没有多问。他向来不喜欢废话。

芙莲不知道从哪里掏出一块乳酪蛋糕来，一脸人畜无害的样子：“梅尔赛德斯做了好多点心，我吃不完，想分给菲力克斯尝尝~”

“有话直说。你知道我不喜欢甜食吧？”

“那就失礼了。”芙莲很坦然，“这次的赛罗司骑士团外派任务，可以拜托菲力克斯去吗？”

“啧，”菲力克斯皱了皱眉头，天知道他多讨厌麻烦，尤其是会打扰他训练的麻烦。“我还要训练。什么任务？”

芙莲摊了摊手：“是吉尔伯特大叔布置的紧急课题哦。据说城镇里出现了一些敌军，需要王国军出手调查一下~但是老师已经和陛下他们一起外出有事了，找得到的只有哥哥不让出门的我、假装吃坏肚子去不了的希尔凡还有要独自练剑的菲力克斯。”少女带着为难的神色顿了一顿，“如果哥哥知道我和希尔凡单独相处的话，菲力克斯也能想到结果的吧。拜托了！救救希尔凡同学吧！”

菲力克斯根本不用多想，都能想象到西提司眼神残酷、双手发抖地把枪尖抵在希尔凡脖子上死亡威胁的样子。 西提司这个人完全就是古板严肃的大叔，就像老得不能再老的一截老木头，又臭又硬。但是只有在面对芙莲的时候，他就像完全变成妹奴似的。菲力克斯有幸在贝雷丝邀请他们一起吃饭的时候经过，明明小女孩只是说了一句三个人吃饭很开心，西提司痛彻心扉抓心挠肺又柔情似水的一句“芙莲——你不喜欢和我两个人一起吃饭吗——”把剑圣惊得后颈发凉， 后面的隐情他不愿也不敢多想，只是从此见到他们两个人都绕着走。

如果和芙莲出双人任务的希尔凡落入西提司手里……

算了，就算希尔凡素行不良，就算他男女老少通吃，也不应该无辜遭受那样的酷刑。何况让他和芙莲单独待一起，我也不放心。

……不对，应该担心的是芙莲吧，为什么第一个浮现出来的人是希尔凡？他有什么好担心的？

芙莲睁着疑惑的大眼睛，不明白为什么这位素来只会一脸嫌弃的剑圣突然有些表情微妙地摇了摇头。“菲力克斯？可以吗？”

“真是麻烦。就这样吧，你去和吉尔伯特汇报，我和希尔凡去。什么时候走？”

“感激不尽！菲力克斯真是善良，希尔凡同学也会很感谢你的！”少女眨了眨眼睛，“希望你们尽快出发哦~已经不早了，可以住在大修道院外边的城镇里，教团给报销住宿费。那我就先告退了~”

“哼，”青狮子学级的剑圣又皱了皱眉头，烦躁地把手抬起放在额间，用长年训练出的老茧摩挲着眉头，这是他感到不快时的习惯性动作。他最讨厌被人夸赞善良，热心，等等等等。仿佛被这样一夸赞，尖刻的语言便失了底气似的再也说不出口来。

“我不是……！算了，随你怎么想。”

芙莲已经走远了，再解释也没有意义。既然是紧急的任务，现在得叫上希尔凡赶紧出发了。这个时间点，希尔凡应该酒足饭饱、一脸满足地在宿舍和女生打情骂俏吧。菲力克斯没有迟疑，掉头就往宿舍二楼走去。

这位竹马朝三暮四的恶劣程度他可是了如指掌，就算现在打仗打得翻天，也不会对他花天酒地的兴致有丝毫影响。或者说得益于共同度过的十几年时光，希尔凡的一切他都了如指掌。

还在穿开裆裤的时候他们四个就在一起玩儿，你追我赶地拿着木剑和木枪戳来戳去。法嘉斯神圣王国生长的孩童，在开始流畅地说话之前，早已学会怎么握武器了。那时他毕竟还是孩子，常常被帝弥托利的怪力戳到哭，或者因为打不过哥哥古廉而委屈得掉泪。这时，红发的戈迪耶家的少爷总会把他抱在怀里轻言安慰，清爽少年气息总是让人一下安心下来。开战五年以来，自己也没少受他照顾——他身上大大小小的伤有一大半是为掩护自己留下的。

啧，那家伙，明明没比我大多少，却总是摆出一副哥哥的样子照顾大家。如果不是总喜欢拈花惹草，倒还算可靠的人。菲力克斯心里一动，腹诽道。

走廊尽头的那个房间就是希尔凡的卧室，门虚掩着，贵族宿舍专有的松软地毯上散落着一线房中漏出的烛光。  
菲力克斯曲起手指敲了敲门：“希尔凡。”

奇怪的是，卧室里并没有传出意料中的欢笑调情声，也无人应答这一声呼唤，安静得像没有人在一样。

“那个混蛋，不会又把女孩子约出去了吧？”这么想着，菲力克斯伸手推开了房门。

让剑圣感到意外的是，希尔凡在。他一个人在烛光下读着书，看封皮不像是兵法书，更不可能是魔道典籍。他是如此全神贯注，连菲力克斯推门进来都没有发觉。桌上的烛光被风吹得摇摇曳曳，映得希尔凡的表情有些晦暗不明。

是什么书呢？让向来吊儿郎当的希尔凡看得这么认真？

菲力克斯收敛起自己的气息，放轻脚步，悄摸儿摸到希尔凡身边，忽然出声：“希尔凡，要是在战场上，你已经死了。”

吓！

希尔凡觉得自己灵魂都被吓得从嘴里吐出来了，心脏狂跳，瞳孔和猫似的缩得极小，原本白皙的脸也涨得爆红。要是有幻视的话，菲力克斯一定能看到他全身的毛都像烟花一样炸开了。希尔凡以平生最快的速度把画着两个交缠裸男的书合上，露出一个欲盖弥彰的笑容：“菲……菲力克斯，是你啊！啊哈哈哈哈哈……这么突然，找我有什么事吗？”

好死不死，居然偏偏就是菲力克斯！女神啊，千万别让他看到啊，不然我就死定了……

尽管希尔凡尽可能表现得若无其事，脸上尚未褪去的红晕和刻意掩藏的书本内容还是让他显得十分可疑。菲力克斯有一丝把书本抢夺来看看内容的冲动，但一贯冷静且保持事不关己态度的他还是忍住了。

女神见证，只有一点点。

“你看什么我没兴趣，不用像偷吃被发现的老鼠一样看着我。”菲力克斯抱着自己的双臂，“我只是要提醒你一句，下次再这么神经松弛，我会直接用佩剑砍下你的脑袋。”

“……”希尔凡吐了吐舌头，虽然没少听菲力克斯的警告，但语气这么凶的还是头一回。“菲力克斯，太狠了吧？”

“那又如何？与其让别人杀了你，还不如我自己亲手来。”剑圣仿佛憋着气似的，挑了挑眉毛。

“是，是，菲力克斯教训的是~我以后一定打起精神好好训练，必要时自我了结，绝不给菲力克斯添麻烦。回归正题，一般你不会来我宿舍找我吧？有什么事吗？”

“哼。”菲力克斯惯常地哼了一声，听不出情绪。“但凡有点脑子的人都不会选择来撞破戈迪耶家花花少爷的好事。吉尔伯特派了个紧急课题，去城镇侦查敌军动向。只有我们两个。别啰嗦了，准备出发。”

“哎呀，如果是菲力克斯要和我度过愉快的夜晚的话，我不介意拒绝所有女孩的邀约哦？小时候的你明明那么爱撒娇又可爱，还说过要嫁给希尔凡哥哥的话，现在想起来还是很怀念呢……”

希尔凡一边佯装轻佻地开着玩笑，一边观察着菲力克斯的反应。

“我不介意现在就砍下你的脑袋。”菲力克斯冷冷道。

希尔凡讪笑地举起双手做投降状，“开玩笑开玩笑~不要这么没有情趣嘛~”

再次被青狮子剑术第一人一个眼刀击中，希尔凡觉得自己还是闷声收拾行李比较好。

虽然只是过个夜，但是也得把必要的东西带上。菲力克斯向来喜欢轻装上阵，行李都是希尔凡背，谁让他比菲力克斯大呢？想到自己凄惨长工的命运，希尔凡不禁叹了口气。伤药、绷带、换洗衣物……当红头发少年的手指触到一个冰冷的玻璃小瓶的时候，心跳像是漏了一拍似的，咯噔一下。

是今天贝雷丝老师给的。具体什么用途希尔凡有些羞于启齿，但老师说，如果不明白自己的心意，它或许可以帮得上忙。纵是在风月场上驰骋多年，希尔凡此刻还是有些动摇，脑子里像是有两个小人在打架。

一个小人张牙舞爪：“希尔凡，你算个什么东西！人渣！女神会降下天谴的！！”  
一个小人可怜巴巴：“可他真的哪里都可爱，好久没有抱抱他了……”

在菲力克斯出声催促的那一瞬间，他仿佛下定了什么决心似的，赶紧把小瓶塞进贴身的衣袋里，长舒一口气，对早已不耐烦的男人说：“好了，久等，我们出发吧。”

希尔凡有事瞒着自己，看他遮遮掩掩的样子就知道。和希尔凡并肩走出宿舍的时候，菲力克斯这么想道，心中有些不爽。

放在以前，希尔凡撅起屁股菲力克斯就知道他要放什么屁，但现在居然也有些猜不透他在想什么。菲力克斯心底莫名的烦躁被催动着，关门的时候手劲有些大，门被甩得发出咣当一声惨叫。

“菲力克斯？怎么了？”希尔凡敏锐地察觉到竹马弟弟的不对劲，语气温柔地问。“你今天好像有些不高兴哦。”

“……”菲力克斯盯着这位和他一起长大的好兄弟看。希尔凡虽然身材高挑，长了一头热烈奔放的红色短卷发，面庞却从小到大都是柔和俊美的，天生地吸引人亲近。尤其是一双像桃花潭水一样深邃、又像小鹿一样温柔的眼睛，对视上了就让人挪不开眼。不像自己，一副薄情凌厉的长相，满脸写着生人勿近。

“……？菲力克斯？”黑暗中看不清希尔凡的脸色，表情倒是颇为关切。

菲力克斯意识到自己的失态，移开了眼：“别那样盯着我看。”

希尔凡有些吃瘪，摸了摸自己的鼻尖：“你先盯着我看的……如果招你讨厌了，对不起，我会注意的。”表情活像一只被遗弃的大狗。

“啰嗦。”菲力克斯没有回头看他，径直往前走。他很清楚自己的脸在烧，但他不想被希尔凡看见。

希尔凡跟在后面，没有像以前一样追上去和菲力克斯并肩而行。

理由很简单，他也不想被菲力克斯看见。


	2. Chapter 2

＋＋＋＋

加尔古·玛库大修道院坐落在这一带地势最高的山顶上，顺着山体的坡度蓬勃生长的，是青葱可爱的草原和偶尔点缀其中的细碎花朵。夏秋之夜的风裹挟着草尖的露气吹来，氤氲地缠绕在呼吸之间，清凉得如此涤荡心肺，让人得以短暂地忘记开战之后人间的炼狱景象。

血腥屠杀的年代，能像以前一样安稳地待在彼此身边，或许也是一种幸运吧。

月色清亮而通透，从坡顶极目展望，山川景色异常明朗。白天刚下过一场酣畅淋漓的大雨，道路还有一些泥泞，若是走得快了，很容易被敌人发现。为了隐匿行踪，两人只得把脚步放得又轻又慢，活像偷得浮生半日闲出来散步的芙朵拉头号闲人。

“呐，菲力克斯……”最先打破沉默的是希尔凡。菲力克斯回头看了他一眼，示意他有屁快放。

希尔凡会意：“战争结束后，你有什么打算？”

“不知道。”菲力克斯相当干脆。

提问的男子笑了笑，抬起手臂架在后颈，就像他习惯的那样：“真像是菲力克斯会给出的回答呢。”

菲力克斯的头发被风吹得有点乱，几根碎发落在脖颈那里，怪痒痒的。他用手拢了拢，剑士专有的手优美而修长。他闷声说道：“去想未来的事没什么意义，不如把敌军杀了比较实在。”

希尔凡本来想问如果自己被定好婚事，就地结婚也没关系吗？想了想还是把话咽下去了。

菲力克斯不会有那方面的意思，自己不过是自作多情外加自讨没趣而已。从来的从来，都好像只有自己一个人对对方怀抱着强烈的感情；小时候的希尔凡不明白这种欲望的本质，等到年纪稍长，彻底醒悟过来的时候，已经不可收拾了。如果是菲力克斯，应该能看穿自己到处拈花惹草的表象后面藏着什么。如果是菲力克斯的话，或许可以治愈自己对亲密感情的恐惧——但是很遗憾，好像只有自己追在他后面跑，就连留在他身边都是奢求。就像被人逗弄、追着胡萝卜跑的兔子，那根胡萝卜只是欲望之神抛出的虚幻诱饵，是他即便为他心神俱焚，也终其一生都得不到的东西罢了。

何况……素行不良的自己还对青梅竹马的同性怀抱着如此邪恶污秽的想法，本就是不可宽恕的原罪。怎么能把纯粹无瑕的菲力克斯拉下水呢？只要在地狱里还有亲眼目睹月光的机会，就是对戴罪之人极大的恩赐了吧。

见希尔凡沉默了，菲力克斯也没有再说话。直到潜入敌军阵营，他们都没有再交谈过。

敌人驻扎在迷雾森林的深处，隐蔽是隐蔽，不得不称赞一声带队人的谨慎，但可惜今天下过雨。虽然并不明显，但希尔凡和菲力克斯顺利地顺着泥地上留下的脚印找到了他们。引起王国军注意的这支可疑人马插着帝国军的旗帜，应该是帝国派来侦查的先头部队。至于帝国下一步会有什么动作还不得而知，既不能让他们顺利回去，还得抓几个活口回去交给帝弥托利审讯。

自从贝雷丝失踪以后，帝弥托利身上的暴戾本性就失控了，在每场战斗结束后都经常惨无人道地虐待战俘，脸上阴暗凶狠的表情让他看起来相当遥远——或许可以说，贝雷丝就像一缕保护他温柔人类情感的圣光一样。老师缺席的那几年，没有人可以把那头山猪从冲向深渊的路上拉回来。但现在，老师又重新站在了法嘉斯未来国王的身后。不知是不是错觉，以往不管不顾、猪突猛进的帝弥托利现在就像一头温顺地翻出肚皮的大狮子，毛茸茸又粘人地紧紧跟在依恋的人身旁。甚至有几次，还有学生目击到王子殿下在大清早一脸安宁满足地从代理司教的房间里出来——谁都没有多嘴，但情场之王（伪）希尔凡做的民意调查显示，青狮学级的学生普遍认为，未来的国王陛下必然会和未来的大司教喜结连理，只是时间问题。

两人又静静等待了一会，时间已经接近中夜，大部分士兵都已经睡着了，正是突击的最佳时机。

“准备好咯，菲力克斯。”

希尔凡用口型说出了这么一句话。

“嗯。”

菲力克斯微一点头，摆好准备作战的姿势，心里却有那么一忽儿在想——

帝弥托利是不用担心了；希尔凡未来会和谁相守一生呢？看似喜欢交往，实则只喜欢交往本身。他实际上是那样厌弃女人，和他结婚的人一定非常不幸吧。

但现在不是想这个的时候。收敛起心神，菲力克斯握紧了手中的佩剑，和发小眼神交汇的一刹，两个身影默契地随风而动。

光影交错间，剑圣的佩剑利落地斩下了望风哨兵的头颅，奏尔坦亲手制作的武器应当不会给他带来太多痛苦。准确、不拖泥带水，是菲力克斯的信条，或者说，也是菲力克斯专有的慈悲。同样是久经沙场的骑士，希尔凡表现得也丝毫不逊色。腾身转刺一套如流水一般一气呵成，把所有试图接近菲力克斯后背的杂兵全用长枪扫倒在地。

不管是在训练场还是实地战场上，他们像这样互相配合了至少成百上千次了。默契的动作已经不是记忆，而是本能。偌大一个先遣队伍没有一人能伤到他们，两人顺利地来到了主帅的军帐前。

“哈…不错嘛，希尔凡。”敌人数量有点超出预料，菲力克斯一剑刺翻一个，马上又得闪避反击另一个士兵。长时间的战斗让他的喘息重了起来。

“啊呀，你看，托菲力克斯的福，我的训练可是一天都不敢落下~”希尔凡轻佻地向菲力克斯眨了眨眼睛，“不过哥哥别的功夫也不错，不介意的话可以亲自试试。”菲力克斯愣了愣，像是在消化希尔凡话里的意思。

虽是在恶趣味地调戏小猫，希尔凡手上却不含糊，一枪挑翻趁机想偷袭剑士的杂兵。“喂，菲力克斯，在我们有机会共度良宵之前，集中精神，保护好自己。你要是受伤了，我会心痛而亡的。”

这个混蛋！

菲力克斯背对着希尔凡，挥剑的动作看不出迟疑，依旧优美而利索，就像充斥着危险美学的某种舞蹈。但不知是不是希尔凡的错觉，在林间漏下的月光映照下，菲力克斯的耳尖有些泛红。

生长在譬如法嘉斯王国这样荒寒漠北之地的人，大多缺乏丰富的表情和一颗俏皮活络的心。但有些滑稽地，仿佛是因为女神造出他们时刻意使坏一样，他们天生很容易因为脸颊和耳尖的红色暴露自己的情绪。

他没有反驳。

……太犯规了。希尔凡脑子一片空白，心里只有这一句话。

解决了大部分的士兵后，菲力克斯用剑挑开主帐的帘子，里面却空荡荡的，并没有人影。希尔凡顿觉不妙，飞身把菲力克斯扑倒在地护在怀里——果不其然，一只前额嵌着纹章石的半人半兽怪物早已从黑暗的角落里冲出，以惊人的速度一爪袭向菲力克斯。如果不是有希尔凡挺身保护，仅仅身着毛皮布甲的菲力克斯怕是已经被怪物撕成两半。

“唔……啊！”希尔凡吃痛，闷哼了一声。虽然战甲的质量还算不错，那一爪子的力道还是实打实的。他觉得自己的肩膀像被穿了个洞似的疼得抓心，污血顺着甲片的缝隙滴滴答答落在草地上。

“希尔凡！希尔凡！！”一向冷静的菲力克斯意识到，自己的声音正因为害怕而发抖。他迅速起身，一面做好警备姿势，一面把希尔凡摇摇晃晃地从地上扶起来，“你还可以吗？”

“呃…抓得真狠啊，我得缓一缓，还可以打，但是大部分还是要靠菲力克斯了。”

“还能用破裂之枪吗？”

“能。”希尔凡佯装轻松地调笑道，“自己家的枪都拿不动，那还算什么男人……哈……”

还能开玩笑，看来没伤到要害。菲力克斯虽然松了一口气，但情况也不乐观，希尔凡明显是逞强着想让自己安心一些。

“不顾自己小命的账，等一下再跟你慢慢算。”剑士有些咬牙切齿，“听好，希尔凡，魔兽的力量很大，我们不能硬碰硬。一会我尽量用剑招架它，你找机会用枪攻击它的破绽部位，一旦它分心，我就马上收掉它的脑袋。行吗？”

在希尔凡的记忆里，毒舌菲力克斯从来不会问别人“行吗”，他大多数都是以命令或者不耐烦的口气和别人说话。听到菲力克斯问询和担心的语气，还真是头一回。希尔凡想，如果事件的价值可以用数字计算，自己一定要在“因保护菲力克斯而受伤”这一项上激情挥笔，多画好几个零。

“好！交给我吧！”受了伤的士兵的眼睛像燃烧的火焰一样明亮。

魔兽蛰伏在林间，发出低沉而瘆人的怒吼。第一击的失手让它更加狂躁，希尔凡身上散开的血腥味更加重了它狂化的程度。略作蓄势之后，魔兽猛地加速狂奔，张开它那可怖的大嘴，径直向两人扑来——

剑客的反应很快，几个移形换影之间，奏尔坦之剑就以决绝之势贯穿了魔兽的下颚。魔兽感到一阵剧痛，高高仰起它的头颅。它真的生气了，丑陋的牙齿间涎水飞溅，它渴望复仇似的急着扯下这两个人的首级作为食物。

“希尔凡！”菲力克斯高声呼喊。魔兽的咽喉是它最致命的弱点，但时机只有这一瞬。如果配合不到位，那这里就将成为他们两人的葬身之处。

不，不会。他们会同生共死，但终点不是这里，也不是现在。

他相信希尔凡。

“来了！就让你看看我们的厉害——！”希尔凡使尽全身力气把破裂之枪掷向魔兽的咽喉，一击而中。枪尖刺破皮肉的时候，发出骇人的组织撕裂声。几乎就在同时，菲力克斯腾身而上，一剑把魔兽头颅连同纹章石斩将下来，庞大的身躯轰然倒下。万物归于寂静，此时森林里除了他们，再没有别的活物气息；两人身上泥污混杂着血污，分外狼狈。

“啊啊，得救了……你没事，真是太好了。”全身的力量被抽走似的，黑甲的骑士瘫倒在地上，长舒一口气。“还好还好，不是和芙莲一起，西提司那家伙……会把我宿舍捣了的吧，我还有一封情书没寄，可不能……就这样死掉啊……哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”

“你还有空想别人？”菲力克斯收起了剑，看起来也有些疲惫。听到希尔凡打哈哈的内容，剑圣的声调一下拔高起来，但他本人并没有察觉。

快步走到希尔凡身边，菲力克斯试图把他扶起来：“起来，你受伤了，泥水会让伤口恶化。我们去旅店，我替你包扎。”

“抱……歉啊，菲力……克斯，可能要拜托……你……了。”疲惫地向他眨了眨失去光芒的眼睛，仿佛最后支撑着希尔凡的柱子也倒塌了一样，脱力的男子倒在了剑圣的怀里。菲力克斯的神经猛地一跳，才发现自己扶着希尔凡肩膀的那只手摸了一手的血。

……不是魔兽的，也不是士兵的。

该死，自己为什么没注意到？

菲力克斯顾不得搜寻逃散的敌军，径直把失去意识的希尔凡扛在肩上，快步往森林外面走。

你这家伙，怎么和死猪一样沉。就不会少长点个头吗。

……别死啊。

菲力克斯喉头有些哽咽，鼻尖一酸，几滴湿润的液体打在希尔凡手背上。上一次有这种感觉，还是九年以前古廉为保护殿下牺牲的时候。从那以后菲力克斯的性格越发尖锐，甚至以为只要刻意冷淡，自己就不会再为谁动感情。没想到，自己还有为别人而流泪的能力。

“别哭啊……没事的…”希尔凡微不可闻的声音在菲力克斯耳边响起，虚弱的呼吸喷在他耳侧。他勉强抬起手，在菲力克斯的脸上颤抖地摸索着，想擦掉他的泪水。

“闭嘴。别睡，不许死。”

“嗯。”


	3. Chapter 3

＋＋＋＋

可能是希尔凡命大，也可能是慈悲的芙朵拉女神特地为这两个可怜人做了加护。在迷雾森林的出口，他们碰到了正好在此地巡逻的王国军。希尔凡除了失血过度之外并无大碍，大修道院的路途又实在太远，军队为希尔凡简单处理了一下伤口，快马加鞭地把他们俩送到了最近的城镇落脚，又带着帝国军潜入的信息着急忙慌地向老师的营地出发了。

夜已经很深。

此刻，一个长途跋涉、疲惫不堪的行客应该早早就沉眠在黑甜乡了。

镇上唯一的旅店只剩下一间空房。老板娘看着同行的两个男子，表情有些复杂，张嘴想说些什么，却什么都没有说出来。菲力克斯没多想背后的原因，直接向她预定了两天的房间。不管怎么样，另行去找住宿的地方对希尔凡来说消耗太大了，他需要待在一个地方休息几天。就算只有一张床也无所谓，以他们的交情，菲力克斯也不是没和希尔凡睡过，只不过已经是很久以前的事了。

止血之后，希尔凡的精神恢复了一些，勉强可以慢慢地行走。只是伤口的情况还是有点严重，希尔凡的脸颊有些失去血色，就连一头飞扬跳脱的红毛也和蔫儿了似的。仗着自己英雄救美负了重伤，人高马大的枪兵比以往更放肆地和菲力克斯撒起娇来。

要上楼梯的时候，希尔凡温柔地从后面搂上矮他一截的男人，下巴轻轻搁在男人的颈窝里。恰到好处的身高差让他觉得这个姿势不能再合适了。不管粘上的泥污，希尔凡蹭了蹭菲力克斯的头发，温热的鼻息中带着亲昵和撒娇：“菲力克斯——看在我为你受伤的份上，抱抱这个英勇的骑士吧，我自己走不动。好吗？”

“没门，你这……唔。”刚要出声骂他，想到希尔凡扑过来保护自己时奋不顾身的样子，菲力克斯还是闭嘴了。

“好，菲力克斯同意了~怎么样，刚才保护你那一下，很帅气吧？如果你要以身相许的话，我也不会拒绝的噢。”

“别拿对付女人那套对付我，你这笨蛋！”

“开玩笑的啦~”嘴里这么轻飘飘的说着，但菲力克斯看不见，希尔凡看似虚弱的脸上却透着几分得意。以讨厌和人亲密接触出名的青狮子独行侠正被他整个拢在怀里。

很好，菲力克斯没有拒绝。

他没有任何挣脱的意思，这就是最好的应答。

摇摇晃晃地把希尔凡背到房间，推开门的那一刻，菲力克斯登时悟到了这个房间被空下的原因。

除了一张尺寸巨大的双人大床和床头摆放的新鲜玫瑰之外，浴室和卫生间的区域是完完全全没有隔断的——浴桶更是被摆放在一个近乎公共的区域。要说有遮蔽物，也就是一面可怜的宝石珠帘，非但完全没有起到遮盖的作用，反倒还有点半掩情趣的意思。

原来是情侣双人房。想起老板娘暧昧不清的眼神，菲力克斯一时感觉有些气塞。

震惊的同时还有希尔凡。他环视了一圈房间，因失血而苍白的脸上浮上一层红晕。强装淡定的骑士转而郑重地对菲力克斯说：“谢谢，菲力克斯，虽然你我之间不用客气，但这份礼物我很喜欢。”

“要不是你受伤太重，我们也用不着住这里。”菲力克斯完全不理会他的玩笑，只是淡淡的。

“喂，你应该对我心存感激更多一点吧？”希尔凡长而挑的眉毛拧成一团，看起来有点生气，“也不知道我是因为谁受的伤。”

“我没有察觉到埋伏，是我的错。但是你用自己的身体来保护我也太冒险了。”

希尔凡觉得自己鼻子都要气歪了。“完全就是下意识的啊！那我能怎么办？眼睁睁看着你被爪子撕碎吗？不对救命恩人表示感谢就算了，还要说这种话。真是过分啊，菲力克斯。”

明明自己想表达的不是这个意思。想到他被爪子重击的那一刻，失血得晕倒在自己怀里的那一刻，菲力克斯还是感到一阵心悸。他只是不希望希尔凡再以身犯险，自己再体验一次流泪的痛觉了。已经失去了两个重要的人，不能再失去第三个。何况现在，希尔凡是自己最重要的人。

最重要的……吗。

这个念头居然发生得这么自然。

心里想的是这些，说出来却变了味。菲力克斯头一次为自己匮乏而刺人的语言表达能力感到懊恼。红头发的青年看起来再也不想和他说话了，向来只会温柔地看着他的眼睛沮丧地低垂着。脏污的盔甲已经被脱下，希尔凡只穿着里衣蹲在床尾，肩膀还渗着血迹，整个人看起来委屈得不得了。

以自己的表达能力，现在还是不要和他语言交流比较好。

那应该怎么安慰他呢？菲力克斯不善于应对抚慰和歉疚的情感。不过，他想起了在加尔古·玛库大修道院的某一个夜晚。白天的战事极为激烈，和帝国军交战的过程中，双方都损伤惨重。最惊险的是，老师差点被一个潜伏在王国军里的刺客刺中——大家都感到心惊肉跳。己方军队中居然混进奸细，没有人能安稳地睡着。菲力克斯当然也不例外。

顺着长廊走到圣堂，让他感到意外的是，崩塌的废墟前有一对熟悉的人影。

是那头山猪和老师。

貌似强大的狮子王此刻却在动摇，落泪，隐忍着发泄自己的不安。  
老师看着他的眼神像一汪静水。她托起帝弥托利的脸庞，小心翼翼又温柔地在他那只独眼上印下一个吻。

“吻是人类交换情感的重要方式。”记忆又闪现出古廉的声音，“如果菲力克斯有语言无法表达的深厚情感，试试看吻他吧。”

像是下定了什么决心似的，菲力克斯走到希尔凡跟前，眼神直直地和他对视。希尔凡还在赌气，想偏头不再看他，却被剑士温暖干净的手托起了脸。菲力克斯在他紧皱的眉间落下了一个吻。轻而柔和，带着些许温度，就像美丽的小鸟羽下最软和的绒毛，或者是春日飘浮的一絮一絮云朵。

希尔凡的眼睛瞪得极大，心跳声在那一刻放大清晰。

“我向你道谢，希尔凡。谢谢你救了我。”

“啊，喔……没，没事……不要放在心上。呐，菲力克斯。如果再来一次，我还会那么做的。”

“我知道。所以，谢……谢。”

如果青梅竹马之一的英谷利特目击了现在的情形，这位女骑士一定会感到大跌眼镜——搞什么飞机，这两个人的脸怎么这么红？希尔凡觉得自己的脸都快烧着了。神智被菲力克斯吻的温度融化，他的脑子成功陷入当机状态。

直球选手菲力克斯也没好到哪里去，羞赧的绯红从脸上一直蔓延到他的脖子和耳朵尖。

自己到底在做什么……！

不过，希尔凡不再露出受了天大委屈一样的表情了，那这样……也好吧……

为了不让希尔凡看见自己的窘态，菲力克斯背身过去走向他的铠甲：“喂，你的伤药和绷带放在哪里。那些人太草率了，等一下我帮你重新包扎。”“哦哦，在……”心动仍然过速，希尔凡不敢看菲力克斯。

剑士从枪兵随身的包裹里掏出了干净的绷带和一些应急止血伤药，应该够用了。正要转身的时候，菲力克斯的手指触到了铠甲内袋里的一个小瓶子。

……？

瓶子里的液体是透明的，表面贴着这样一张便签。“品名：混合特效药。外用。作用有加速伤口愈合，…………注意事项……”后面的文字因为血污看不清楚了。菲力克斯见过，这个瓶子是老师给希尔凡的东西，所以也没有迟疑，就把瓶子里透明的液体全部兑进伤药里。伤口需要清洁，他们也都很脏了。菲力克斯放好了浴桶里的热水，借包扎的机会，刚好可以让一身臭味的希尔凡洗个澡。

“可以了，过来吧。”就像底气不足似的，菲力克斯压低声音叫了希尔凡一声。

“……！喔！”希尔凡从出神的状态被拉回现实，慢吞吞走过来，两个人在全房唯一的浴桶前面大眼瞪小眼。他涨红的脸上有些为难：“那个……菲力克斯，就在这里吗？里衣也要脱掉吗？”

“废话，快脱。脱衣服这种事情，你最擅长了吧。”菲力克斯毫不客气，“别告诉我你白挨那么多女生打了。”

“菲力克斯，我没有对任何人做过这种事哦。”希尔凡正色，“我只脱给你看过。”

这个笨蛋，一本正经地解释这种事情到底是在干嘛啊！

完了。不好，菲力克斯居然觉得他想笑。

为了维持自己那点自尊，菲力克斯尽力牵扯着他的面部肌肉，好让笑意不要溢出来，在希尔凡眼里，他的表情看起来非常扭曲。希尔凡以为他因为自己的话生气了，慌忙说：“我脱！我这就脱！不要摆出那副恐怖的表情好不好！”

希尔凡靠在浴桶的边缘，衣物尽数除下后，可以看见，善使长枪的骑士身材实在相当出色，经年锻炼出的肌肉线条极其优美。只是在宽阔的肩膀上，有一道几乎深可见骨的伤口，皮肉翻出，格外扎眼。菲力克斯倒吸一口冷气，这种程度的疼痛，他不知道希尔凡是怎么坚持过来的。

“可能有一点痛，忍一下。”菲力克斯轻声，手上动作却很利索。清创、敷药、包扎，一气呵成。从小他就这么为经常磕碰的希尔凡处理伤口，可以说是他的半个私人医师了。“在这里休息两天，我们再回大修道院。”

“哦哦，要和菲力克斯在情侣套房度过两天两夜，我真是求之不得~”

“不说话没人当你是哑巴。你臭死了，赶紧洗个澡。”

“菲力克斯不可以帮我洗吗？我手臂好痛，头发洗不到。”菲力克斯很清楚，希尔凡又开始跟他撒娇了。该死，偏偏今天，自己就是拒绝不了他。

“麻烦。”

这个人头发为什么这么软？

感受到菲力克斯的手指在自己头发上摩挲，希尔凡舒服得眯起了眼睛。男人的动作其实并不轻柔，指尖还有习武之人惯有的老茧，但希尔凡甘之如饴，被当布娃娃一样搓也无所谓了。剑客稍稍有些洁癖，特别忍受不了身上的血迹。在菲力克斯的大力搓洗之下，希尔凡感觉自己全身都在发光。迈出浴桶，希尔凡向任劳任怨的搓澡工露出一个明朗的笑容：“谢啦，菲力克斯。”菲力克斯假装自己没有看到他胯间的那个东西。隐晦地说，和小时候相比，希尔凡长的不仅是个头。

“别这么不知羞耻，给我穿上衣服！”

“遵命~不过，菲力克斯也是准备洗澡的吧？”

“管好你自己就行了。”

“诶~ 那好吧。我还打算礼尚往来的。”

其实希尔凡还打算再趁机多和他亲近一些，毕竟是千载难逢的机会。但他隐约觉得身上有一些不对劲。伤口好像已经不痛了，肩膀也已活动自如。伤药有这么神的吗？不过同时，有一股热流从肩膀涌出，在身体内部到处乱窜，看着菲力克斯的时候窜得更加厉害。就算是魔兽的爪子上有毒，也不该这时候发作吧？有点大事不妙啊……

浴桶换上了新的热水，剑客的衣服也已经脱完了。大家都是男人，虽然有些难为情，但也只能这样了。他像是毫不在乎希尔凡注视的目光似的，背对着希尔凡，抬腿要迈进浴桶。希尔凡的目光就从他白皙的背脊落到了他精瘦有力的腰上——他的腰窝可真性感。隔着帘子，视线眷恋不舍地再往下滑，就是饱满的两瓣臀肉和那个隐约可见的入口。对希尔凡来说，男人的线条完全不能算柔美，但却充满了肌肉的张力和强烈的性吸引力，让人克制不住地要想把他压在身下为所欲为。

希尔凡舔了舔自己的嘴唇，觉得有点渴。全身的热流汇集在胯下，腿间的那个东西也抬起了头，高热像是三昧真火一样烧得他坐立不安。他鬼使神差地走到菲力克斯背后，轻轻拢住他散乱的发髻，取下了他的发绳套在自己手上：“菲力克斯，我……我来帮你洗头吧。”

“我自己来就行。”话音未落，菲力克斯突然感觉到一个炽热的东西抵在自己背后。同是男人，那个东西是什么，他想都不用想。菲力克斯的语调低了三分，带着警告的意味。“希尔凡。”

希尔凡觉得自己的那个家伙很有可能被剑客削下来，但现在，他想要菲力克斯想要的不得了，就像沙漠里渴水的行人，只有简单的碰触就好。他向愠怒的男人哀哀求道：“真的，女神在上，我什么都不会做的。”

“随你的便，但是你要是敢动手动脚，自己承担后果。”菲力克斯没有回头，但是紧绷的肩颈肌肉泄露了他很紧张的事实。

太好了，他没有推开我。

希尔凡轻轻地在菲力克斯的头顶搓揉起来。散乱下来的头发一直到肩，它的主人平时想必疏于打理，发质却柔软而富有光泽。和平时干净利落的形象相比，被弄乱的菲力克斯让人呼吸加重。希尔凡指尖蹭过他耳廓的时候，菲力克斯甚至本能地蹭了蹭他的手，就像一只被抚弄得很舒服的猫。

完蛋了。  
希尔凡脑袋里名为理智的弦彻底崩断。

他把菲力克斯从浴桶里整个抱了起来，又把这个湿淋淋的手足无措的男人扔到床上。菲力克斯大吃一惊，本能地想挣脱希尔凡的禁锢，却牢牢地被希尔凡锁在臂弯里，炽热的东西抵上了他的小腹，男人一哆嗦，对上了身上发狂的人的眼睛。

那是一双隐忍很久的、凝视猎物的眼睛，褪去了伪装的明朗，显得黑暗而危险。

发觉自己心意以后的每一个夜晚，每一次试探性的越界和触碰……都是求而不得的折磨。少年时期就对菲力克斯生长起的执念让希尔凡自己都觉得恐惧。明明用花言巧语骗到手了那么多女孩，却从来提不起兴趣；明明如此渴求他，却被枷锁扣在青梅竹马的哥哥这个位置上，连表白自己心意的权利都没有。明明只有他，能让自己……失去理智，不顾一切啊。

“菲力克斯，我很渴。你可以帮我吗？”希尔凡低声问。

“希尔凡。你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“我知道。”回答笃定。红发男子深吸了一口气，强装淡然地说出这句石破天惊的话：“我想要你很久了。”

“我说了，不要拿对付女人那套对付我。我不是你的玩物。”

“我从来没有……把你当成玩物。我是认真的，菲力克斯。我认真地爱着你。”

要说菲力克斯对希尔凡没有一点情愫，那是不可能的。希尔凡对他来说，是超出了友情范畴的重要。但是友情之上，又是什么呢？菲力克斯的知识盲区到了，但此刻，希尔凡说爱他，菲力克斯正好也想爱他。他决定让希尔凡弥补他对这一区域认知缺失的遗憾。

“吻我吧。”

希尔凡就在等这一刻。他极温柔、极虔诚地吻上了菲力克斯秀气的眉眼，就像菲力克斯刚刚对他做的那样。碎吻一路向下，柔和的气息拂过鼻尖，最后停留在剑圣略薄的嘴唇上。希尔凡轻轻地抿吻着他的唇瓣，就像吻着珍爱的宝物。虽然他现在觉得自己燃烧，在菲力克斯的唇齿间的试探还是小心翼翼。

主动出击的是菲力克斯，他笨拙地用自己的舌尖抵上希尔凡的。唇齿相交的一瞬，希尔凡的呼吸一下变得粗重，加重了深吻的力度。缠绵、色欲和热度不断地被煽动起来，菲力克斯的整个口腔都被希尔凡侵占，一味接受他的凶猛攻势让菲力克斯的眼眶有些发红，一头黑发在枕头上完全散开，几根发丝凌乱地被汗水黏在脸上。来不及擦去的涎水分不清是谁的，顺着菲力克斯的唇角滴落。红发青年强迫他的舌尖与自己的相缠，霸道地不许他离开。一旦菲力克斯有想脱离的意思，希尔凡马上就更紧地禁锢住他的身躯，更加贪婪地汲取他口腔中的气息。菲力克斯不再挣扎，激烈的吻让他全身的细胞仿佛都被打开了，甜蜜又窒息的触感让他的眼睛一时有些失神。

“菲力克斯，你跑不了了。”希尔凡在他耳边吹出这句话，轻轻咬上菲力克斯敏感的耳垂，满足地看着他轻颤了一下。大手顺势抚上菲力克斯胯间挺立的炽热，“你想要我。”

“嗯。”菲力克斯并不否认，“吻我。”

“遵命。”希尔凡的唇在菲力克斯的颈间流连，啜吻出一个又一个印记，仿佛只要这样做了，他就会被永远被盖上专属于自己的印章。菲力克斯有些不习惯，他的欲望也在燃烧，过于轻柔的动作有些隔靴搔痒了：“希尔凡……你可以更激烈一点。”

“哦？”希尔凡从他颈窝中抬起头来，挑了挑眉，眼里有笑意。“好，我本来还想温柔一点，是你撩拨我的。”

“我又不是女人……！嗯啊……”

不待菲力克斯把话说完，希尔凡一手握住他的家伙上下律动，同时一口含上了他挺立的、透着粉色的乳尖，舌头打圈舔舐着，在最敏感的地方则恶作剧式地加重一下力道。

“啊，哈啊……”菲力克斯实在忍不住呻吟出声了，低沉的声线更添媚态。一股酥麻的电流在剑客的整个身体里游走，他不受控制地颤抖着，精瘦的腰部扭动，被欲望驱使了理智。双腿自然地打开，水蛇一样缠上希尔凡强壮的腰肢，仿佛想向身上的男人索取更多快感。

“喜欢吗，我最爱的菲力克斯？”男人的两个乳头都被舔弄得红肿起来，泛着水光。内里的火非但没有被扑灭，反倒烧得更猛烈起来。希尔凡带来的快感实在太过激烈，一贯冷淡的菲力克斯被刺激得眼眶含着泪，一副被人欺负得泫然欲泣的样子。

啊……实在让人想操坏他……

希尔凡吻去他脸上的泪水，一只手加快了玩弄小菲力克斯的速度，一只手伸到菲力克斯的臀瓣中间，在狭窄的入口处试探性地伸入一根手指，那里很紧。菲力克斯被一波又一波冲顶的快感打得理智全无，只能眼神迷离地张着嘴发出短促而媚人的音节。希尔凡的眼神又暗了几分，手上也毫不客气，诱惑式的抚弄过铃口和囊袋，只期望菲力克斯能够在自己身下陷得再深一点。

“可恶……为什么只有我！”小猫终于对看起来游刃有余的施虐者露出了尖牙，“你在玩弄我吗，希尔凡！回答我！”菲力克斯赌气似的一把抓住了小希尔凡，有些粗鲁地开始动作起来。  
“嘶……轻点，亲爱的。饶了我吧，面对这样的你我还能游刃有余吗？我忍得不能再忍了，只是怕你疼，不敢太快。”希尔凡解释道。

“那也不能只有我舒服。”整个人都染成粉红的菲力克斯看起来有些偏执。

“等一下，我也会很舒服的……”菲力克斯的韧性很好。希尔凡又往小穴中伸入了两根手指，让菲力克斯慢慢适应。火热的肠肉紧紧吸附着希尔凡，随着手指的抽插发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。“菲力克斯，你可以不用那样做的。手对你们剑士来说，有特殊的意义吧。”

“有。”菲力克斯把头往旁边偏了偏，赌气似的，以为这样希尔凡就看不清他的神色，“但是现在我想用手取悦自己爱的男人，不行吗？”

意识到菲力克斯说了什么，希尔凡呼吸一窒，旋即轻轻呼了口气。轻得像经年留存终于消逝在风里的叹息，又像呼出了这些年来所有的执念和痛苦。

他骂自己脑袋里都是砂糖，骂自己是芙朵拉第一大笨蛋，他从来舍不得对自己说重话。

看着身下的人，骑士的眼神像春水一样温柔。

他是爱我的。

……只要你爱我。我愿意为你做任何事。

在他耳边，希尔凡这么轻柔地说。

“菲力克斯的心意，我收到了哦。我真幸运。那接下来，就请你感受一下，我爱你的心吧。”

抵在穴口的炽热缓慢但坚定地向内挺进着，娇嫩的穴肉被希尔凡骇人的粗大撑开，一寸又一寸，直到菲力克斯的小穴把整根小希尔凡吞吃进体内。

“菲力克斯，好紧。”被小穴夹紧的快感太过猛烈，希尔凡忍得很辛苦。

“哈……啊……希尔凡，太……大了……”感到自己被希尔凡强势地贯穿，喘息着，菲力克斯有些崩溃。被撑开的异物感很强，但是也有一种酸麻而胀的异样感觉从身体深处弥漫开来，菲力克斯本能地扭动着身躯，想要满足从心底蓬勃而出的躁动。

希尔凡亲昵地在他耳边撒娇，把他原本就打开的双腿掰得更开。“因为是菲力克斯，才会干劲十足的哦。那，我要开始动了。”

红头发的骑士毫不客气，大开大合地操干起他觊觎已久的心上人。粗大发烫的性器大幅度地抽出插进，退到穴口处再狠狠地一插而入，在深处的敏感点放肆地辗转碾压，菲力克斯反射性地挺起了腰，呻吟声开始沙哑。一旦这具身体的弱点被希尔凡敏锐地捕捉到，男人就不顾一切地顶胯冲击那一点，把菲力克斯带上一次又一次忘我的高潮，肉穴也承受不住似的，一阵一阵地冒出水来。大脑被占有的快感冲洗得一片空白，剑客从来冷静的思维此刻溃不成军，能够记住的只有一个名字——

“希尔凡，哈，啊，希尔凡……”  
菲力克斯在动情地呼唤他的名字。

两具精壮的肉体互相大力拍击着，发出沉闷色情的声音。混着两人性器交合处渍渍的水声，淫糜而旖旎。

“哈，菲力克斯……你终于是我的了。”希尔凡干得眼睛发红，菲力克斯的里面太紧太舒服了。这个姿势总觉得不够，希尔凡扣住男人的腰，让他跪在床上撅起屁股，从后面自己能进得更深。平常训练的时候，希尔凡就经常盯着菲力克斯的细却有力的腰看，现在真的上了手，只觉永不能餍足；何况素来清心寡欲的剑客现在一脸被玩坏、欲求不满的样子……闷哼一声，希尔凡抬起他的腿直接顶入，两人再度结合在一起，耻毛粘上了肉棒带出来的淫液，穴边的嫩肉都红肿起来。

被后入的刺激又是加倍的，男人隐秘的腺体被不断捅成希尔凡的形状，菲力克斯只能夹紧他、取悦他，舒服得双腿发软，声音中都带了些许哭腔：“不行了，哈啊，希尔凡……！”

炽热的小穴猛地绞紧，“啊……啊啊啊！”菲力克斯像一条失水的鱼，失声叫着，被高潮的快感攫去了呼吸。一股灼热的液体从前列腺流出，浇灌在希尔凡挺立的肉棒上。“唔……！”被菲力克斯一绞，希尔凡也同时登顶，白浊而火热的精液灌满了男子的肠道，引来男子一阵又一阵的颤抖。

相拥着，两人呼吸慢慢平息下来，但希尔凡仍然舍不得从菲力克斯里面拔出去，保持着两人相连的状态，只有白色的液体不断地从连接之处滴落下来，淋淋漓漓地弄湿了腿根。

希尔凡从背后抱着菲力克斯，亲昵地在他脸边蹭蹭。再把脸埋进剑士的后背，满足地叹了口气。菲力克斯转了个身，搂上希尔凡的脖子，和他额头相抵。

“我好爱你。”希尔凡笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“你好肉麻。”  
“不管。”

……

“菲力克斯。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不会再看别的女人了。”  
“我知道，你从来也没有认真看过她们吧。”  
“哇，不愧是你啊……”  
“什么时候开始的？”菲力克斯问。  
“嗯？”希尔凡有点不解。  
“对我。”别扭的男人别开了眼睛。  
“很久~很久以前。如果要说个确定日期的话，九年以前的花冠节吧。”希尔凡说，“你刚失去古廉，整个人失魂落魄。那时我就想，我要成为可以让你忘记伤痛的人，我想成为你的唯一。”  
“哼……真是自作主张。”  
“你现在不也很喜欢吗？”  
“我可没说。”  
“明天我帮你扎头发吧。”  
“随便你。”说罢，不顾希尔凡脸上得意的笑容，菲力克斯窝进他的胸膛，抱着他径自睡了。

直到很久以后，大修道院还流传着一则头发被扎成鸡窝的黑脸剑圣和他身边笑得灿烂的枪兵的趣闻。后日谈里这么写道：“法嘉斯神圣王国一统芙朵拉大陆后，戈迪耶领和伏拉鲁达力乌斯领发生合并，由菲力克斯和希尔凡共同治理。两人携手并肩，积极和斯灵交涉，维持了王国边界长久的和平。据说当只有两人一起时候，伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵才会露出不为人知的温柔一面。他们一生都是彼此的挚爱，即便是死亡也没能把他们两个分开。”


End file.
